


Chop, Chop

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work Safe Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chop, Chop

**Author's Note:**

> This was drawn for [](http://starseed4.livejournal.com/profile)[**starseed4**](http://starseed4.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://fmabigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmabigbang**](http://fmabigbang.livejournal.com/) fic, _The Way To A Woman's Heart_. ~~Due to a hard drive crash, she was not able to finish the story.~~ We finally get to see some of the story [here](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com/673527.html)! :D

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=BarryRanFan.png)


End file.
